Capabilities of wireless mobile communication devices have expanded greatly. For example, such devices not only receive electronic messages, but can view attachments associated with electronic messages. However, difficulties arise when a mobile device wishes to access attachments of secure messages. This is due at least in part to how messages and attachments are structured in order to comport with a security scheme.